A Jedi
by Captain Brown
Summary: The Daughter to the Chancellor is a Jedi unlike anyone else. But the Clone Wars has been making her weary of politicions. Will she survive the war? Disclaimer: a lot of the ideas come from Matthew Stover's RotS novel.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place during _the Revenge of the Sith_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own star wars, I am just a fan.

Chapter 1- Protect the Chancellor at All Cost

"Stephanie, the Council wants to see you. Now, it's important!" exclaimed Jaina, a woman in her late forties with brown hair and washer former master. Stephanie instantly snapped out of her daydream. "Ok, I am going. Just give me time to stretch." she replied while she yawned.

"The intelligence we are collecting states that the droid army might attack here," stated Mace Windu, "and we what you to do is to protect the Chancellor at all times until we call you back from this mission. Also you will be working with Stass Allie and Shaak Ti."

"Impossible to understand the Sith are. Be careful and May the Force be with you," said Yoda.

"Thank you, master Yoda, and the Force be with you also," she said, bowed, and left the council chambers. She ran into her best friend, Jenn, a brown haired blue eyed, five foot five Jedi, who grew up in the Temple along with Steph.

"I heard that the council wanted you, so tell me what did they want?" questioned Jenn while trying to catch her breath.

"They requested that I guard my father if the Separatist decide to attack Coruscant," she answered. "By the way did you hear anything about the Outer Rim Sieges?" she asked.

"They are doing fine and the Separatist don't stand much of a chance out there anyway because that is where Anakin is." answered Jenn smiling.

"Well, Jenn, But Stass Allie and Shaak Ti are waiting for me to pack and move in the senatorial apartment building with them." she finally said and rushed to her quarters.

She finally finished packing and turned to her door to see Stass Allie in your doorway. "First mission on your own I see. I also see your mistress is not there to back you up," she said with a joking laugh.

"And I see you have good sense of humor, and yes this is my first mission after my Jedi trials," she answered back.

"Let's leave and get to Chancellor Palpatine's apartment before he leaves for the offices of the senate," she suggested.

They got to the apartments and move in all before seven a.m. Their appartments were spacious and were very near the Chancellor's very own quarters. After they moved in they entered the spacious, grandly decorated, Chancellor Quarters.

"Glad to see you, alive and well, Stephanie." said Palpatine.

"Glad to see you too, Chancellor" she stated respectfully.

"Being respectful to your own father now are we? Shaak Ti already filled my in on the situation so you don't have to say why you are here, and please call me dad because I do not like to hear my own daughter call me by my title." said Palpatine.

They got into the senatorial building and then a General came up and exclaimed, "Sorry to interrupt you, Chancellor, but we are under invasion!"


	2. invaision?

Chapter 2- Invasion?

"In-in-invasion?" stammered Palpatine.

"Yes, Chancellor, we are under invasion," replied the guard.

"Stephanie, get the Chancellor to a safe place, preferably in his office, and try to contact the Council, while we lead the clones with the defense. Hurry." commanded Stass Allie.

"Yes, Master" she answered because she was her superior in this mission.

She hurried Palpatine to his office and barricaded the doors. She turned on her comlink, contacted Yoda, and informed him of the situation. He reminded her to use her training.

Then at the door, she heard a droid voice but it had a human quality with it. "Count, The Chancellor has barricaded the door to his office. Should I blast it in?" asked the voice. Her heart dropped; the voice was General Grievious' voice, and he addressed Count Dooku.

"No, I feel there is someone else in there with him, possibly his daughter Stephanie who is a Jedi knight let me get in my way," answered Count Dooku. Her hand went instantly to her light saber. The door went flying the opposite way it opened into the office.

She backed Palpatine into a corner, ignited her light saber, and stood at an Ataro ready, while the droids, Grievious, and Dooku rushed in.

"Step aside, Jedi, and you won't get hurt," ordered Grievious.

"How do I know that, since you have not followed what you are saying now, last time you invaded a planet," she replied smartly.

"Now, you are going to get it!" he exclaimed. He pulled out his blaster and fired.

"No," shouted Dooku and he stepped in line of the fire and reflected it of his light saber.

Imagine that her enemy saving her life. "Why did you do that Count?" questioned Grievious, "I gave her a fair warning."

"I did that because Darth Sidious wants her alive."

_Why does Sidious want me alive?_ She thought.

Then without warning, she was blown back against the wall, because Dooku did a force push. "We'll take her with us as more incentive for the Jedi to rescue the Chancellor, but leave her light saber," Commanded Dooku.

Then everything went black.


	3. On the Invisible Hand

Chapter 3- on the invisible hand

"Put her in the Captain's Chair," commanded Grievious.

She was coming around from unconsciousness.

"Start the engines and prepare to take off." He said.

"Grievious, take the Chancellor up to the General's Quarters and strap him in the General's chair. I think Stephanie is coming to, and I think that I am the only one that has the ability to calm her down," Dooku said.

"Yes, Count Dooku," replied Grievious.

She pretended to be still knocked out. "I know you are awake, Stephanie, so stop pretending." stated Dooku.

She opened her eyes. "That's better and I think you would like a drink," she nodded. "Get her a glass of water," he commanded a droid.

"Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"Why are we still around Coruscant? And Why does Darth Sidious what me alive if you are his apprentice?" she asked.

"We are still around Coruscant because you've only been out for twenty minutes and we are going to try to get out system now. The whole invasion thing was just a diversion so we could kidnap the Chancellor, but you got in our way so we brought you with us as an extra incentive for the Jedi Council. I can't answer the other question, because only Sidious knows why. I am going to use a special binding to keep you in this chair. I am warning you that your powers can't open it. Only Grievious, the Jedi and I can. Understand?" answered Dooku.

She nodded. "So this is a trap for Master Obi-Wan and Anakin." She stated.

"You catch up fast," he answered. "I am going to tell your father all of what we are doing and I will be sending Grievious down. I know that he is not the best of company but his place is on the bridge and that is where you are." he left.

About five minutes later Grievious came walking in the doors. She nodded her head in his direction to show that she saw him and acknowledged his presence. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Just because I can't kill you, does not mean that I can't hurt you." he said.

"Well, in that case do you see that Coruscant is sending battleships at us? I do sense Anakin and Obi-Wan are coming soon," she retorted.

"Just watch the show, young foolish Jedi." he answered.

Hours later, she heard that Anakin and Obi-Wan had landed in a hanger bay, and they are making there way up to the General's Quarters. "I see that they are going after the Chancellor first, then come and get you if they survive." stated Grievious as he turned to the comlink.

He spoke into in it saying, "Lord Tyranus, Kenobi and Skywalker have arrived."

"_Yes_," Dooku answered. "_Drive them toward me._"

"My lord, I must express once more my objections…" he replied.

"_Your objections have been noted already, General. Leave the Jedi to me._"

"But driving them to you will also sends them directly toward the Chancellor himself! Why does he remain on this ship at all? He should be hidden. He should be guarded. We should have had him and Jedi Knight Palpatine out system hours ago!"

"_Matters are so_," Count Dooku said, "_because Lord Sidious wishes them so; should you desire to press your objections, please feel at liberty to take them up with him._"

"I, ah, don't believe that will be necessary…"

"_Very well, then. Confine your efforts to preventing support troops from boarding. Without their pet clones to back them up, no Jedi is a danger to me_." The ship buckled. "And_ my I suggest that you spend some attention to protecting this ship? Having it destroyed with both you and me aboard might put something of a cram in the war effort, don't you think?_" Dooku asked.

"It is already being done, my lord. Does my lord wish to observe the progress of the Jedi? I can feed the security monitors onto this channel."

"_Thank you, General. That will be welcome_."

"Gracious as ever, my lord. Grievious out."

_That was fake courtesy, you dimwitted droid_, she thought after she heard the exchange.

A few minutes later, Grievious went to the intraship comm., and said, "My lord, damage to this ship is becoming severe. Thirty percent of automated weapons systems are down, and we may soon loose hyperspace capability."

"_Sound the retreat for the entire strike force, General, and prepare the ship for jump. Once the Jedi are dead, I will join you on the bridge._"

"As my lord commands. Grievious out."

As the space battle continued the gravity generators were going out of flux about every five minutes.

"Either get the gravity generators calibrated or disable them altogether," Grievious snarled at a blue-scanned image of a cringing Neimoidian engineer. "If this continues, you won't live long enough to be killed by the Republic."

"_But, but, but sir-it's really up to the repair droids…_"

"And because they are droids, it's useless to threaten them. So I am threatening you. Understand?" He turned and looked on the forward view screen. "Concentrate fire on _Indomitable_," he told the senior gunnery officer. "All batteries at maximum. Fire for effect. Blast that hulk out of space, and we'll make a hyperspace jump through its wreckage."

"But- the forward towers are already overloading, sir." The officer's voice trembled on the edge of panic. "They'll be at critical failure in less than a minute…"

"Burn them out."

"But sir, once they're gone…"

The rest of the senior gunnery officer's objection was lost in a wetly, final crunching sound his face made under the impact of an armorplast fist. That same fist opened, seized the collar of the officer's uniform, and yanked his corpse out of the chair, ripping the crash webbing free along with it. He turned to the junior gunnery officer and said, "Congratulation on your promotion. Take your post."

"Y-y-yes, sir," the newly promoted senior gunnery officer hands shook so badly he could barely unbuckle his crash webbing.

"Do you understand your orders?"

"Y-y-y…"

"Do you have any objections?"

"N-n-n…"

"Very well, then," Grievious said with flat, impenetrable calm. "Carry on."

Five minutes later.

"Sir?" The thin voice of the comm. Officer interrupted Grievous's pacing. "We are being hailed by _Integrity_, sir. They propose a cease-fire."

"Acknowledge receipt of transmission Stand by to cease fire."

"Standing by, sir," The gunnery officer said.

"Cease fire."

"Further transmission, sir. It's _Integrity_'s commander."

Grievious nodded. "Initiate."

On the holoscreen a young human captain appeared.

"_General Grievious, I am Lieutenant Commander Lorth Needa of RSS Integrity. At my request my superiors have consented to offer you the chance to surrender your ship, Sir._"

"Surrender?" Grievious snorted. "Preposterous."

"_Please give this offer careful deliberation, General, as it will not be repeated. Consider the lives of your crew._"

"Why should I?"

"_Is this your reply, then?_"

"Not at all," Grievious said. "I have a counteroffer. Maintain your cease-fire, move that hulk _indomitable_ out of my way, and withdraw to a minimum range of fifty kilometers until this ship achieves hyperspace jump."

"_If I may use your word, sir: preposterous._"

"Tell those superiors of yours that if my demands are not met within ten minutes, I will personally disembowel Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, live on the HoloNet. Am I understood?"

"_Ah, the Chancellor is aboard your ship, then._ _I don't need to ask about Jedi Knight Palpatine because I can see her._"

"He is. Your pathetic Jedi so-called heroes have failed. They are dead and Palpatine remains in my hands."

"_Ah,_" the young officer said. "_So you will, of course, allow me to speak with him. To, ah, reassure my superiors that you are not simply-well, to put it charitably- bluffing?_"

"I would not lower myself to lie to the likes of you," Grievious said. "Patch in Count Dooku."

"He's not responding, sir."

Grievious shook his head in disgustedly. "Just show the Chancellor, then. Bring up my quarters on the security screen."

"Hrm, sir?"

"What are you waiting for? Bring it up!"

"Perhaps you should have a look first sir?"

Grievious looked at the screen and said, "The Chancellor is –Indisposed.

"_Ah, I see._"

"I assure you,"

"_I don't require your assurance, General. You have the same amount of time you offered us. Ten minutes from now, I will either have your surrender, or confirmation that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is alive, unharmed, and present or Invisible Hand will be destroyed._"

"Wait-you can't simply…"

"_Ten minutes, General. Needa out._"

Grievious turned to the security officer and said, "Dooku is dead and the Jedi are loose. They have the Chancellor. Find them and bring them to me. Find them!"

Few minutes later she heard Grievious ask, "Yes?" He paused. "Copy that. Stand by for instructions." One long stride put him up next to the Neimonidian security officer. "Have you located them, or are you about to die?"

"I, ah, I ah..." the officer said.

"What is that?"

"It's, it's, it's the Chancellor's beacon, sir."

"What? The Jedi never deactivated it? Why not?"

"I, well, I can't actually…"

"Idiots," Grievious said.

"If, if, if you hadn't-er, I mean, please recall my security console has been destroyed, and so I have been forced to reroute…"

"Silence. Order all combat droids to terminate their search algorithms and converge on the bridge. Wait, strike that: leave the battle droids. Useless things. A greater danger to us than to the Jedi. Super battle droids and droidekas only, do you understand? We will take no chances," Grievious ordered.

_So he does agree with me on the battle droids_, she thought.

"IG-one-oh-one. Assemble a team of Super battle droids and droidekas- as many as you can gather- and report to the hanger deck. I'll give you the exact coordinates as soon as they are available." He paused. "You will find at least one Jedi, possibly two, in the company of Chancellor Palpatine, imprisoned in a ray shield. They are to be considered extremely dangerous. Disarm them and deliver them to the bridge." He looked at the display. "No. My orders are clear that the Chancellor is not to be harmed and the Jedi. The Jedi, I will execute personally."

"What?" Stephanie blurted out.

"Ah, I forgot that you were here. Don't worry your little head; I will obey the orders concerning you. However, there were no orders not to kill your idiotic friends."

Soon the bridge was surrounded by droids and droidekas. Those droids bugged her beyond reason, especially those wimpy battle droids. Grievious bugged her also because he had those bodyguards.

Five minutes later her father, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were escorted into the room. One of those bodyguards handed Grievious the two light sabers.

"Rare trophies, these: the weapon of Anakin Skywalker and the weapon of General Kenobi. I look forward to adding them to my collection."

"That will not happen. I am in control," Kenobi replied.

"So confident you are, Kenobi," Grievious said stalking over to him.

"Not confident, merely calm," Kenobi replied. "We can resolve this situation without further violence. I am willing to accept your surrender."

"I'm sure you are. Does this _I will accept your surrender_ line of yours actually work?"

"Sometimes. When it doesn't, people get hurt. Sometimes they die," Kenobi replied. "And by people, in this case, you should understand I mean you."

"I understand enough. I understand that I will kill you." Grievious threw back his cloak and ignited both lightsabers. "Here. Now. With your own blade."

"I don't think so."

All of the sudden there was mayhem and lightsabers were whirling and she could not help because the bonds were containing her powers. Soon, as her two friends confronted General Grievious, he hit the window and it broke open.

Anakin looked down on a console with concern. "All the escape pods are gone. Not a one left on the whole ship." He looked at Obi-Wan. "We're trapped.

Obi-Wan looked more interested then concerned. "Well, Here's a chance to display your legendary piloting skills, my young friend. You can fly this cruiser, can't you?"

"Flying is no problem. The trick is landing, which, ah…" Anakin gave a slightly shaky laugh. "Which, you know, this cruiser is not exactly designed to do. Even when it's in one piece."

Obi-Wan looked unimpressed. "And so?"

"You'd better strap in."

Suddenly the ship buckled and warning signals faired.

"That wasn't me!" shouted Anakin, jerking his hands from the controls. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

"It certainly wasn't." Palatine's voice was unnaturally calm. "It seems that somebody is shooting at us."

"Wonderful," Anakin mumbled. "Could this day get any better?"

"Perhaps we can talk to them." Obi-Wan walked over to the communications console and began working. "Let them know we've captured the ship.

"Alright, take the comm.," Anakin said. "Artoo: second chair. Chancellor?"

"Yes?"

"Strap in. Now. We are going in hot." Anakin grimaced at the scraps of burning hull flashing past the view wall. "In more ways then one."

A few minutes later, we lost half the ship.

"We lost something," Anakin announced.

"Don't worry, Chancellor, we are still flying half a ship," replied Obi-Wan.

After a stressful ten minutes they were on the landing strip with clones putting fire suppression foam on the ship.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, sorry to bother you, but do you think now would me a good time to release me?" she asked.

"I think it is, Steph," he replied and unlooked the binds.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up and stretched. "And look there is a transport waiting for us."


	4. polotics

Chapter 4- Politics

"Here's your lightsaber, Stephanie." said Mace.

"Thank you, Master Windu." she replied while taking her lightsaber back from Mace. _My old master is going to lecture me later_, she thought.

"Any external damage with the fight in the chancellor's office?" he whispered.

"No, just a concussion, but I think you are going to tell me that I have to keep on the mission of protecting the Chancellor." she whispered back.

"No, the mission is over now." he answered.

"Chancellor, are you well? Do you need medical attention? I have a fully equipped field surgery…" Mace asked.

"No, no, no need, Thank you, Master Windu, but I am well. Quite well thanks to those two," answered Palpatine.

Mace nodded, "Master Kenobi? Anakin?"

"Never better," Skywalker replied and he looked like he meant it and Kenobi only shrugged, and with a slight wince touched his scalp wound.

"Only a bump on the head. That field surgery must be needed elsewhere."

"It is. We don't have even a preliminary estimate of Civilian casualties," Mace replied, as he waved off the gunship. "A shuttle is on its way. Chancellor, we'll get you on the senate floor within the hour. The Holo Net had already been informed that you want to make a statement."

"I will, indeed," Palpatine replied and touched Mace on the arm. "You have always been of great value to me, Master Windu, thank you."

"The Jedi are honored to serve the senate, sir." There might have been a slight emphasis on the word senate. Mace remained emotionless as he subtly detached his arm from Palpatine, and turned to Kenobi. "Is there anything else to report, Master Kenobi? What of General Grievous?"

"Count Dooku was there," Skywalker interjected. He had a look on his face that Stephanie couldn't decipher, proud yet wary- even unhappy. "He's dead now."

"Dead?" asked Mace looking between Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Is this true? You killed Count Dooku?"

"My friend is being too modest; he killed Count Dooku." Obi-Wan answered smiling and touching his head. "I was . . . taking a nap."

They all knew that Obi-Wan was knocked out.

"But…" Mace said. "But…"

He obviously couldn't think of any buts because then he said, "That is the best news I've heard since." He shook his head. "Since I can't remember. Anakin, how did you do it?"

Anakin looked a little unsure of himself.

"It was … entirely extraordinary," Palpatine said blandly, oblivious to Mace's narrowing stare. "I know nest to nothing of swords play, of course; to my amateur's eye, it seemed that Count Dooku may have been . . . a trace overconfident. Especially after having deposed of Master Kenobi so neatly. Perhaps young Anakin was simply more… highly motivated. After all, Dooku was fighting to slay an enemy; Anakin was fighting to save-if I may presume the honor-a friend."

Mace looked at Anakin and said, "I'm sure the Council will be very interested in your full report."

"Yes, of course, Master Windu."

"And we must report that Grievous escaped," Obi-Wan reported. "He is as cowardly as ever."

"But he is only a military commander. With out Count Dooku to hold the coalition together, these so-called independent systems will splinter and they know it. This is the best time to sue for peace. We can end this war right now," Mace replied.

"I am afraid that peace is out of the question while Grievous is at large," Palpatine replied sadly. "Dooku was the only check on Grievous's lust for slaughter; with Count Dooku gone, the General has been unleashed to rampage across the galaxy. I'm afraid that, far from being over, this war will get a great deal worse."

"And what of the Sith?" Obi-wan asked. "Dooku's death should have at least begun to weakening of the darkness; instead it feels stronger than ever. I fear Master Yoda's intuition is correct: that Dooku was merely the apprentice to the Sith Lord; not the master."

Mace started walking to where the Jedi shuttle would land. The rest followed.

"The Sith Lord, if one still exists, will reveal himself. They always do," Mace replied. "The most interesting puzzle is Grievous had you at his mercy, Chancellor, and mercy is not listed among his virtues. Though we all rejoice that he spared you, I cannot help but wonder why?"

Palpatine spread his hands. "I can only assume the Separatists preferred to have me as a hostage rather than as a martyr. Though it is of course impossible to say; it may merely have been a whim of the general. He is notoriously erratic."

"Perhaps the Separatist leadership can restrain him, in exchange for certain…considerations," Mace suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Palpatine drew himself up, straightening his robes. "A negotiated peace would be recognition of the CIS as the legitimate government of the rebellious systems-tantamount to losing the war! No, Master Windu, this war can end only one way. Unconditional surrender. And while Grievous lives, that will never happen."

"Very well," Mace said. "Then the Jedi will make the capture of General Grievous our particular task."

He looked at Stephanie, Obi-Wan and Anakin, then back at the Chancellor. He leaned close to the chancellor and whispered something.

"I have no doubt of it," Palpatine replied strolling along. "But we should never underestimate the deviousness of the Separatists. It is possible that even the war itself has been only one further move in some greater game."

As the Jedi shuttle swung toward the Chancellor's private landing platform, Stephanie saw Mace look over to Obi-Wan while we were landing on the chancellor's landing platform. "Stephanie, Stass Allie and Shaak Ti already moved your and their possessions back to the Temple." stated Mace.

"That is fine with me, master Windu." She answered politely.

"You can be with your father and Anakin today, but I want you back at the Temple at five because the council wants to see you." he said.

"Yes, Master." she replied. _I really hate politics because it is very hard to figure out your enemies, but being a Jedi; it is usually the one running at you with a gun or a lightsaber that is your enemy_, she thought.

She jumped off the transport after Palpatine, and Anakin jumped right after her. After a couple steps he stopped and looked back to the transport questioningly. He talked to Obi-Wan. She talked to the representative from Naboo, Jar-Jar Binks then went to talk to Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan. She then followed Palpatine inside and listened to his press conference.

She excused herself from the senate at four. She got a transport to the temple and went and ate something at four-thirty. She got done eating at four-thirty-five and went to her room to prepare for her report. At five minutes to five, she went to the Council Chambers and wait outside of the doors looking out onto the city.


	5. the council

Chapter 5- the Council

She entered the Council room and bowed to the Masters in it.

"Stephanie, I believe we will hear your side of the report now," Mace said.

"Yes, Master," she replied. "I believe you were told up to Strass Allie commanded me to take the Chancellor to his office."

"That is correct," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I did as commanded and barricaded the chancellor and me in his office. Soon General Grievous was at the door with Count Dooku. I backed the Chancellor up into a corner and took out my lightsaber. They entered and Grievous told me to surrender. I refused, but I expect I insulted him in my reply because he shot at me. Count Dooku deflected the shot saying that Lord Sidious wants me alive. Then I was knocked out because I was shocked that my enemy would save me," she reported. "Then I woke up on the Invisible Hand, and was tied to a chair on the Bridge until Obi-Wan and Anakin showed up. That is about all there is to report, Masters."

"I expected as much," Kit Fisto said.

Stephanie started to feel a little bit uncomfortable with the way some of the Council were looking at her. They were staring at her intently as to she if she would grow horns or sprout other limbs. She could feel Master Tiin's distrust of her. She could barely feel Fisto's distrust. _It's just the war that's making you feel this way_, she told herself.

"That is all, Stephanie, leave you may," Yoda said gently.

"Yes, Master Yoda," she said bowing and walked out of the council chambers to the outer hall way and looked out of the windows. _Why don't a few of the Masters trust me? I haven't done anything against the Code,_ she thought trying to calm down.

She walked to the big elevator and stepped inside of it. She rode it down to the floor her room was on. She decided to meditate and then go to sleep because it had been a long trying day for her. Her room was about as big as a Jedi Knight's room came, only Masters could have bigger rooms. Her room was big enough for her and a padawan if she decided on having one after being promoted to Master. _And who knows when that would be_, she thought.

After Stephanie left the council chambers, Master Tiin said, "I don't trust her. There is a bit more of the dark side around her then everybody else I've been around."

"I feel that too, Saesee, but the Chancellor has more of the dark side force around him. She around with him and Dooku most of the day, so maybe you are jumping at shadows," Stass Allie replied, defending Steph, one of the most obedient, hard working Knights that she had worked with. "And the way your distrust of her was showing, I think she is trying to figure out why you don't trust her. I very much want 

to know why you were giving off the feeling of the distrust right here, other than the dark side of the force. Does it not surround all of us, especially in this war?"

"Yes, but it isn't her, it's her family ties," Master Tiin replied.

"She has no control over who her family is, but did you forget once one becomes a Jedi the Jedi become her family and not whoever was in her family. She refused to call the Chancellor father, no matter how hard he tried to make her. We are her family, she has been in the Jedi temple since she was an infant, Saesee, she may have some issues with anger but she is working on that," she retorted.

"She is like a female version of Anakin; I don't trust the Chancellor being around them. They are too young to know that his influence could be dangerous, especially on her, that's all I'm saying," Master Tiin said.

"Masters, please, may I lend my view?" Kenobi asked. "Yes, Stephanie is like Anakin in many ways, their impatience on missions, the tendency to get really angry, disrespect towards certain enemies and restlessness while waiting for missions. However, her Master actually figured out to teach her how to settle down. She can actually control her emotions and let the anger go, while I think Anakin bottles it up little by little. I sensed that she sensed you distrust but she didn't explode at you for it. She has been unaware of the tension between the Chancellor and the Council because we didn't want to force her to choose between who she sees as a caring father or the family that she has always had here. I think her old master should tell her about the tension between the Chancellor and us and to urge her to be careful around him."

"I see what you mean to say, Kenobi, however, she might make the choice to leave the Order," Master Fisto said. "I think she is ready to be a Master in her own right. You see the way she helps Master Yoda with training the younglings because her father is making her stay here where he thinks it is safe for her. I think she would choose us over her father if given the choice. We have trained and raised her; all he has done was spoil and ground her on Coruscant. I can sense that she wants to be out there in the war but is unable to. I say since we have one open seat on the council because of Shaak Ti's death, we should at least consider her for the position, she is after all more mature than Skywalker."

"We should not take the appointing too lightly, and it is true that she is wise for one so young. We should consider her for the position, but if we do pass her up for someone else, we will give her the rank of master because she has worked hard to deserve it," Mace said. "Kenobi, you will tell Master Jaina our decision of letting Stephanie know about the tension between us and the Chancellor, and we will decide who should get the empty chair on the council in two days, May the Force be with us all."

Obi-Wan walked over to the elevator and got in. He had watched Stephanie grow most of her life, from when he was a Padawan under Qui-Gon until now. He felt her impatience of the war, hopelessness of not being able to fight in it, and her distrust in whatever her father actually said. He knew how she hated it when her father decided he was going to call her to his office like a lap dog. When the Elevator reached the main floor, he went to the room of a thousand fountains and found Jaina minding a group of younglings.

"Jaina, may I speak with you?" he asked.

"Sure, Obi-Wan, about what?" she replied. "Jason, don't pull on Abby's hair!"

"It's about Stephanie," he said.

"What about my young friend?"

"The Council has decided to let her know about the tension between the Council and the Chancellor," he said.

"I think she has already sensed it, but I was planning on talking to her tonight anyway," Jaina replied.

"You can go and talk to her, I'll mind the younglings; it is almost their bedtime isn't it?"

"Yes, thanks Obi-Wan," she replied as she headed to the elevator.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Stephanie was in the middle of meditating when there was a knock on the door.

"Steph," said the voice of Jaina, her old master.

"Yes, Master?" she asked turning towards Jaina.

"The council wants me to tell you something important," Jaina stated.

"Like why some of them don't trust me?" she asked.

"Something like that. There has been a lot of tension between the Council and the Chancellor, they don't trust each other. A lot of people on the council don't like it when the Chancellor interferes with their plans. You do know he is the reason that you are not getting missions. The Council just wants you to be careful around him; they don't like the control he could have over you. I don't like how much control he has over you, remember that though he may be your father, the Jedi have always been your family."

"You know that I don't trust him. I really never did, but I figure what he does is because he is trying to keep me safe, and that is really annoying. I chose this life when I was a Padawan. You have always been like a mother to me, I never want to leave the Order because this is my home and the Jedi have been my family at least more of a family than my father. The Jedi Order has raised me since I was a child. I hope that someday when I am a master that I can train a girl and be as great a master as you were to me," she replied yawning.

"You should get some sleep; you had a trying day, today," Jaina said.

"Yes, Master," Stephanie replied.

After her old Master left she went to sleep.


	6. Vaapad

Chapter 6- Vaapad

The next morning, Stephanie woke up refreshed and restored. She changed into new robes and washed her face. Her stomach growled and she decided to go to the cafeteria to get some thing to eat. Then she planned to go into the room of a thousand fountains and meditate on what her master had said the night before. _At least she didn't lecture me on losing my lightsaber_, she thought as she walked out of her room. As she passed Yoda's room, she saw Anakin walking towards her.

"Good morning, Ani," she said.

"Good morning, Steph, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore from getting thrown around, but I'm fine. Is there something troubling you, Ani?"

"Yes, but I am going to see Yoda about it."

"Okay, see you later, then, bye," she said.

"Bye," he said.

She reached the elevator just as Anakin knocked on Yoda's door. She got in the elevator and rode it down to the first floor and walked down a ramp to the left to the cafeteria and chose to have some oatmeal. She looked for a place to sit and saw that every body was mostly hungry at the same time. She saw a place to sit by Jess, and by the looks of it, her best friend had gone though the trouble to save that seat for her. She sat down and started eating.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Jess teased.

"I just woke up not too long ago, Jess, and I had a hard day yesterday. Give me some leniency," Stephanie replied as she took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were kidnapped by Dooku and the metal dork."

"Jess, did you really have to bring that up this early, and in front of all those younglings," she scolded.

"Oh, sorry, Steph, but it is so funny the way you react to my teasing."

"The next thing I know the whole order would know all the details that you made up to make the story more exiting."

"Well, if I had that mission I most likely would be dead, Steph, it's a wonder that Sidious wants you alive and not dead. Do you know why?"

"Jess," Stephanie started. Then she caught sight of all the younglings looking at her with wonder. "No, I don't, the council doesn't know either, and you should learn to shut your big mouth."

"Sorry," Jess replied as Stephanie finished her breakfast. "Do you want to go to Dex's later?"

"I don't know, I'll contact you if I do," Stephanie replied as she left the table.

She put the tray in the bucket for the trays and walked to the room of a thousand fountains. She always liked the room because it was where her and her friends would go swimming when they were younglings and padawans, when they didn't have a care in the world. Now it was one of the most peaceful rooms in the temple, and peace was something everybody needed in these dark times. She went to one of her favorite fountains and sat on the lip of the fountain.

_So, the council doesn't trust the Chancellor, I expected that. He just keeps getting more and more powers. Though he tried unsuccessfully to teach me politics, I at least know the number one thing about politics, those who gain power are afraid to lose it. He isn't going to give those powers back to the Senate, I can feel that_, she thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Mace Windu sit down next to her. She sighed and breathed in the serenity in the room then sensed Master Windu sitting by her. She turned to him and asked, "Yes, Master Windu?"

"Steph, sorry to interrupt your meditation, but can I talk to you?" he replied.

"What is it, Master Windu?" she asked. "You can trust me,"

"Well, the council is thinking about putting you on the council and I was also wondering if you would like to learn a form of lightsaber combat," he replied.

"But I am already a master at Ataru and Soresu, Master Windu, but I would love to learn a new one though for something to do. Do you sense something, Master, that you want me to learn a new form?" she asked.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't think the Chancellor will be giving back the emergency powers to the senate," he replied darkly.

"I have felt that since the last time more were granted to him, three weeks ago," she replied.

"Well, as of today he has more, the council now has to report directly to him instead of the senate," he replied. "And the Jedi serve the Senate and not its leader."

"Are you going to teach me the new form of combat or not, Master?" she asked standing up.

"Yes, meet me in the sparing room in five minutes," he said.

She ran off to change into more suitable clothing.

_She is sensing that there is more to the Chancellor's power gaining than I do. She is really close to the force and can keep her emotions in check. Maybe it is a good idea to teach her Vaapad. I can see why she loves this spot in the room; it is in the middle and is the most peaceful part_, he thought standing up and making his way into the sparing room.

She ran into the sparing room and saw that Master Windu was already there. He nodded and looked at the clock. "Made it with two seconds to spare, did you leave anybody on the ground with about how fast you were going?" he asked.

"No, Master, I made sure that there was nobody in my path on my way up the staircase," she replied.

"Good now let's sit and I'll tell you about what you are going to learn," he said sitting cross-legged.

She sat cross-legged across from him. He pulled out a hologram of a creature with many tentacles. "What is this creature?"

"It is a Vaapad, Master," she replied looking somewhat confused by what that had to do with her learning another form.

"Correct, you will be learning Vaapad from me," he replied.

"Your own form of combat?" she asked.

"Yes, I need someone who can master it and not fall to the dark side, like my other learners," Mace said.

"The Dark Side?" she asked.

"Yes, Vaapad borders on the edge of using the dark side, as it channels one's anger and darkness into the attack, hence, why you need to be able to control your emotions. Do you still want to learn it?"

"Yes, Master," she replied with a calm breath.

"It is more of a state of mind and power than a fighting form. In these lessons you will learn how and when to use it and hopefully to control it," he replied as his comlink beeped. "Yes?"

"Meet the council must," Yoda's voice said.

"Be there in a few," Mace said and turned to Stephanie, "Think on what I told you and practice one of your other forms."

"Yes, Master," she replied as he got up and left.

- - -

The council was disturbed by what the Chancellor wanted. Skywalker on the council, they were all leaning towards Jaina or Stephanie because they were more mature, more ready to take the pressures of the position.

"We should let him be on the council because we must have somebody to watch the chancellor's every movement," Stass Allie said.

"No, we can't put Anakin in that position," Kenobi said.

"What don't you trust him?" Mace said.

"Yes, of course I trust him," Kenobi replied patently. "We can always trust Anakin to do what he thinks is right. But we can't trust him to do what he is told. He can't be made to simply obey. Believe me: I've been trying for many years."

"An unintentional opportunity, the Chancellor has given us," Yoda said gravely. "A window he has opened into the operations of his office. Fools we would be, to close our eyes."

"Then we should use someone else's eyes," Kenobi replied. "Forgive me, Master Yoda, but you just don't know him the way I do. None of you does. He is fiercely loyal and there is not a gram of deception in him. You've all seen it; it's one of the arguments that some of you, here in this room, have used against elevating him to Master: he lacks true Jedi reserve, that's what you've said. And by that we all mean that he wears his emotions like a HoloNet banner. How can you ask him to lie to a friend-to spy upon him?"

"That is why we must call upon a friend to ask him," said Agen Kolar in his gentle Zabrack baritone.

"You don't understand. Don't make him choose between me and Palpatine…"

"_Why not?"_ asked the holopresence of Plo Koon from the bridge of _Courageous_, where he directed the Republic Navy strike force against the Separatist choke point in the Ywllandr system. _"Do you fear you would loose such a contest?"_

"You don't know how much Palpatine's friendship has meant to him over the years. You're asking him to use that friendship as a weapon! To stab his friend in the back. Don't you understand what this will cost him, even if Palpatine is entirely innocent? Especially if he's innocent. Their relationship will never be the same…"

"And that," Mace Windu said, "may be the best argument in favor of this plan. I have told you all what I have seen of the energy between Skywalker and the Supreme Chancellor. Anything that might distance young Skywalker from Palpatine's influence is worth the attempt."

"I will, of course, abide by the ruling of this council,"

"Doubt of that, none of us has," Yoda said. "But if to be done this is, decide we must how best to use him."

"_I, too have reservations on this matter, but it seems that in these desperate times, only desperate plans have hope of success. We have seen that young Skywalker has the power to battle a Sith Lord alone, it need be; he has proven that with Dooku. If he is indeed the chosen one, we must keep him in play against the Sith-keep him in a position to fulfill his destiny."_ The holopresence of Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"And even if the prophecy has been misread," Agen Kolar added, "Anakin is the one Jedi we can best hope would survive an encounter with a Sith Lord. So let us also use him to help us set our trap. In Council, let us emphasize that we are intensifying out search for Grievous. Anakin will certainly report this to the Chancellor's Office. Perhaps, as you say, that will draw Sidious into action."

"It may not be enough," Mace Windu said. "Let us take this one step farther-we should appear short handed, and weak, giving Sidious an opening to make a move he thinks will go unobserved. I'm thinking that perhaps we should let the Chancellor's office know that Yoda and I have both been forced to take the field…"

"Too risky that is," Yoda replied. "And too convenient. One of us only should go."

"Then it should be you, Master Yoda," Agen Kolar said. "It is your sensitivity to the broader currents of the force that a Sith Lord has most reason to fear."

"The Separatist attack on Kashyyyk, a compelling escuse will make. And good relations with the Wookiees I have; destroy the droid armies I can, and still be available to Coruscant should Sidious take our bait," Yoda said.

"Agreed." Mace Windu looked around the half-empty Council Chamber with a deepening frown. "And one last touch. Let's let the Chancellor know, thought Anakin, that our most cunning and insightful Master- and our most tenacious- is to lead the hunt for Grievous."

"_So Sidious will need to act, and act fast, if the war is to be maintained,"_ Plo Koon added approvingly.

"Agreed," all the council members said.

"This sounds like a good plan," Kenobi observed. "But what Master do you have in mind?"

Then as he looked around at the amused faces, he realized they meant him. Then they let Anakin enter the room. Anakin was angry they all felt him calming down.

"Anakin Skywalker, The Council has decided to comply to the Chancellor Palpatine's directive, and with the instructions of the Senate that gave him the unprecedented authority to command this Council. You are hereby granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi, as the Chancellor's personal representative."

"Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principals of the Jedi Order."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not," Yoda said with his ears curling toward Anakin. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine. On many levels."

"I understand."

"I'm not sure you do." Mace Windu leaned forward, staring into Anakin's eyes with a measuring squint. "You will attend the meetings of this council, but you will not be granted the rank and privileges of a Jedi Master."

"What? How dare you? How dare you? No Jedi in this room can match my power-no Jedi in the galaxy! You think you can deny Mastery to me?"

"The Chancellor's representative you are," Yoda said. "And it is as his representative you shall attend the Council. Sit in this Chamber you will, but no vote will you have. The Chancellor's views you shall present. His wishes. His ideas and directives. Not your own."

"This is an insult to me, and to the Chancellor. Do not imagine that it will be tolerated.

"Take your seat, young Skywalker," Mace commanded.

"Anakin," Kenobi said softly. "Please."

"Forgive me, Masters," Anakin said and bowed and sat by Kenobi.

The rest of the meeting consisted of assigning Kenobi to find Grievous and Yoda going to Kashyyk.

"One more thing, Masters, should we give the rank of Master to Stephanie? She has been working very hard lately and she was a prospective member of the court. I think if she became a master, she could train a padawan and maybe won't feel so useless," Stass Allie proposed.

"Yes, we should, she is already master material in her own right," Mace Windu replied.

"Agreed, it is for her to have the rank of Master," Yoda said.

"Agreed," the rest of the council, except Anakin.

"It is settled then," Mace said. "May the force be with us all."

Mace and Yoda left the room together to tell the news to Stephanie.


	7. a padawan

Chapter 7- A Padawan

"Stephanie, you are now a Master and we have also watched you train the younglings since you were not on missions. We have seen that a couple of them who would like to be your padawan. We think that you are ready to have an apprentice at this time," said Mace.

"Thank you, Master, this is an unexpected honor." she answered. She was calm, even though she was a little nervous.

"You get to pick a youngling that we think is ready to be a padawan apprentice. We choose for you not." explained Yoda.

You go to a room where all the older younglings were practicing with Yoda and Windu. A couple of girls caught her attention. They were practicing their swords play, and were getting very competitive. "Are those the ones you told me about?" she asked.

"yes." answered Yoda.

"They are Emily and Tania," stated Mace.

She watched some more of the swords play, and then she decided to impress all the older younglings by starting two droids up at the highest level you could practice at which was about as hard as Grievious bodyguards were at. She battled for about ten minutes. Everyone had stopped to watch her.

Then she decided to pick Tania because she seemed less amazed by her show than everyone else was. She accompanied Yoda and Mace back to the Council room. They were smiling as they turned to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you know that you did the same thing you master did to pick a padawan?" Mace asked.

"Yes, so what?" she asked smiling.

"Have you made a decision yet?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan. I choose Tania," she answered.

"Very well. Tania your apprentice shall be," stated Yoda.


	8. a distubing dream

Chapter 8- a disturbing dream

She was in the arms of a beautiful woman and the woman was singing, "Sleep now my baby,

Be still and don't cry.

Sleep while you rock by the steam sleep and remember my last lullaby,

So I'll be with you when you dream."

Then she fell asleep; then there was a big fight, and she woke up to see a man arguing with the woman.

"No, you can't have her; she is my baby!" exclaimed the woman.

"She's my daughter too, Amanda." replied the man.

She thought to herself, _Wait, I know that voice, it is Palpatine_.

"You can't take her from me! I have been raising her while you are at Coruscant being a senator. I don't think that she even remembers you. Some father you've been." Amanda shouted.

"She's only six months for Pete's sake, I have been gone for only a month! Any way the Jedi order is probably sensing that she is Force Sensitive," yelled Palpatine.

She started crying loudly.

"See now you've woke her up!" Amanda shouted back angrily.

"Don't you even talk back to me, Amanda," Palpatine said through clenched teeth.

"Why not, you're the one that woke her up." replied Amanda.

Palpatine rushes at Amanda and throttles her. She gasped for air. Stephanie felt like she was getting strangled to death. He lets go, but the light in Amanda's eyes are gone.

"I told you not to talk back" says Palpatine calmly...

- - -

"Master wake up! Wake up, please." yelled Tania.

Stephanie didn't stir, but she started screaming in her sleep.

Tania threw a bucket of water on her.

Stephanie shot awake and Tania stared at her neck.

"What is it Tania?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep and when I checked on you, you were not breathing. I shook you to try to wake you up, and you were screaming in your sleep. Then I knew that you were alive, so I got a bucket of water. Your neck looks like someone tried to strangle you and it wasn't there before I doused you with the water." she replied.

Stephanie looked in the mirror. "He has some explaining to do," she said.

"Who does, Master?" asked Tania.

"You don't want to know. I haven't had that dream since I was a padawan. Tania, go get Master Windu and tell him what has happened, I am sure he'll understand." she answered.


	9. confrontation

Chapter 9-Confrontation

Tania had gone one step and she heard, "The dream, Stephanie?"

"Master Windu, how did you know?" Stephanie asked.

"I live on the same floor. I was meditating and sensed that you were having a dream about your past because there was a little glimmer of the dark side around you." He explained.

"Excuse me, Masters, but Master Windu how long have you been standing at the door?" asked Tania.

"Oh, I came along right after you doused your master with a bucket of water," he answered with a smile. "Now back to you, Stephanie, was there more to the dream this time?"

"Yes, Master Windu, this time he actually killed her." she answered trying to keep her voice calm.

He nodded and waited.

"Master, should I confront him?" she asked hoping for some advice from a Jedi wiser than she was.

"I say ask him about it, and tell him that I say that you are old enough to hear about your childhood before the Jedi Order," he answered.

She got dressed in the morning and got ready to see her father. When she got to his office, his secretary said that he was in the senate cambers right now but he was finishing his business with them in a few minutes. She sat down in the public waiting rooms and one of her favorite songs came on the radio: Toby Keith's _Ain't no right way_

7 in the morning

She has to make a choice

Precious baby girl,

Or bouncing baby boy

She could either keep it,

Or give that child away

So she quit school that morning,

And became a mom that day

chorus

Ain't no right way,

To do the wrong thing,

You can justify,

But it's still black and white,

Paint it any shade,

But it won't change

Ain't no right way,

To do the wrong thing

News came on my TV,

A mother cried and said,

That her son was fighting for his life

Cause her husband lost his head,

Might have been a problem child,

If that boy were mine,

I wouldn't beat him half to death,

Trying to make him walk the line

chorus

Ain't no right way,

To do the wrong thing,

You can justify,

But it's still black and white,

Paint it any shade,

But it won't change

Ain't no right way,

To do the wrong thing

To do the wrong thing

Then her father walked in and looked pleasantly surprised to see her. "Stephanie, it is good to see you." she stood up and replied, "Father there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Oh, well let's go into my office, then." he replied.

She preceded him into his office. "Now I want to know about my mother and how she died and I want to know the truth." she requested in a commanding tone.

"Ok, I start by her nationality. She was half Mandalorian and half Corellian. She was beautiful but she was a fighter I guess it was in her blood. I loved her and, well, we married and had you. A few months after we were married we started to drift away from each other and started fighting. Well in one of our fights over your future I lost control and strangled her. I didn't mean to do it. I buried her and told everyone that she had died of sickness. They believed me. You were force sensitive so the Jedi took you. I wasn't going to tell you until I was on by death bed, but you need to know." he replied to her request.

She just stood there stunned about what he said. He actually told her a story though she knew it was a lie; not just blow by the question like he did when she was a child. He actually treated her like an adult that she was.


	10. grievious

Chapter 10- Grievious

"Stephanie, would you stop practicing to listen to me for a moment." asked a voice behind her.

"Yes," she turned off her light saber, turned around, and saw Anakin.

"I see you are practicing your swordplay," he said.

"Yes, Mater Windu is teaching me a new form while Taina learns some more basic moves from Cin Drallig," she replied.

"The Troll," he said laughing using the nickname that Drallig received from his learners. "Well, I just want to say that I was sorry that you were passed up on the opening on the council." he said.

"That is ok; I am just getting used to have a padawan to look after me after Geonosis," she replied.

He laughed. "Well I have to go to a meeting."

"The Council calls," she said.

"Yes, the Council calls." he replied turning away.

A Week later,

She was practicing Vaapad in the practice room at the hardest level and she was winning.

"Remember: the state of mind requires that a user of Vaapad be allowed to enjoy the fight and be given over to the thrill of battle and the thrill of victory. The power of Vaapad is simple: it is a channel for one's inner darkness; and it is a reflecting device. With strict control, a person's own emotions and inner darkness can be changed into a weapon of the light. Vaapad is able to take the hatred, anger and rage of the opponent and reflect it back at him. You can use your opponent's own speed and hatred against them, reflecting it back against them and using it as your own power. Vaapad is at once a form of lightsaber combat, a state of mind, and an actual tangible power. To use it requires great mastery, discipline and, above all else, purity of heart and spirit. Vaapad users are intense, focused, and introverted; there are even signs of pent-up hostility in them." You heard Mace.

_This is why he is so careful on who he chooses to train this level to_, you thought.

"Well, let's wrap up for today. You just about mastered it." He said proudly.

"Master you looked so in control during that exercise. I wish I could do that." Taina said. She had to watch you practice now the "Troll" was teaching some younglings, and Master Windu promised to teach her some more exercises.

She was walking down the hallway when she heard Anakin say, "Stephanie, wait up!"

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Good news, our scouts have found Grievous on Utapu."

"Good maybe now he'll get what's coming to him," she said remembering that fateful day when he shot at her and Dooku saved her.

"Yes, but now I have to go to a Council Meeting again."

She watched him left, but felt in the force that all was not well with her friend. She was getting a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen and Anakin was going to be caught up in the middle of it. She hoped that he would get some rest and try to resolve what was bothering him.

After the meeting, she found out that Obi-Wan got to go and confront Grievous.


	11. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_, or anything to do with that galaxy.

Chapter 11- Betrayal

"Hey, Steph, wait up!" she heard someone shout while she was walking down a hallway to the room of a thousand fountains.

She stopped and turned around and saw that it was Anakin, again. He was rushing down the hallway at her. She paused and waited for him to catch up to her. "Yes?" she asked while he slowed down.

"Obi-Wan has just made contact with Grievous," he panted.

"And you have been sent to tell my father this wonderful news." she said sarcastically.

"Yes, I have." he said, noting her usual sarcasm when topic turned to her father.

"Well, I hope he will give back all of his emergency powers to the senate," she answered.

"See you around." he stated and ran off in the direction of the speeders.

"And you my friend." she murmured at his disappearing form.

- - -

Two hours later Taina rushed in to her room and yelled, "Master, the Jedi Council wants us."

"I expected that they would want to see us because I am on the Security Council, but why do they always want me when I am trying to meditate?" she stated and led her padawan to the Council Room.

The door opened immediately for her and Taina. They entered and saw only Mace and Saesee Tiin, in the council chambers and Mace said, "I was beginning to wonder if you gotten the message."

"I am sorry that I am late, Master, but I got here as soon as I heard that you requested my presence," she answered humbly.

"This is a matter of security, Stephanie, I want to listen very closely to our instructions," said Mace.

"How can I be of service, Master?" she questioned.

"If or when you feel that the order is going to be threatened hide the younglings and, or Padawans that are here, starting with the youngest in the tunnels under the room of thousand fountains. Put the older ones in the Council Room if there is no room in the tunnels and give the older youngling and padawans a lightsaber to protect the others. Protect the younglings at all cost, but do not tell any other Jedi, so that they wouldn't betray where they are hidden. If you have to take it to the grave, then, do so and this means you too, Taina," explained Mace.

"Yes, Master," Stephanie said, and then turned to Taina," I would rather you be hiding after we hide the younglings and don't get found so that the Sith would not use you as my weakness."

"I understand, Master," she replied.

"We are going to see the chancellor, right now," said Mace. "We have a report from Master Kenobi, Grievous is dead."

"We will see you off," she said.

While they were preparing to get on their transport Anakin showed up.

"Master…" Anakin's voice was a hoarse half whisper. "Master Windu…?"

"Skywalker?" Mace was at his side in an instant. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin said faintly. "I need to talk to Obi-Wan…!"

"Obi-Wan is operational on Utapau; he has destroyed General Grievous. We are leaving now to tell the Chancellor and to see to it that he steps down as he promised…"Mace replied.

"Steps- steps down…"Anakin's voice had a sharp bitter edge. "You have no idea…"

"Anakin? What's wrong?"

"Listen to me- you have to listen to me…" Anakin sagged against Mace, shaking; Mace wrapped his arm around the younger Jedi and led him to a chair. "You can't-please, Master Windu, give me your word, promise me it'll be an arrest, promise you're not going to hurt him…"

"Skywalker-Anakin. You must try to answer. Have you been attacked? Are you injured? You have to tell me what's wrong! Anakin, look at me."

Anakin raised his head.

"Are you hurt? Do you need…" Mace then noticed Skywalker's swollen eyes.

"Master Windu…I have… bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Palpatine is Sidious. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord."

"Anakin, go to the Council Chambers and wait for us there, and no arguing with me. Stephanie, go with him and watch him please."

"But-but-but the Chancellor…What are you going to do?" Anakin asked.

"Only as much as I have to," Mace said and left.

When they got to the Council Chambers, she sent Taina away to the practice room with her comlink. She sat in Mace's seat and watched Anakin pace.

_How come I didn't sense he was Sidious? All those times I was with him. It now makes sense why he wanted me alive, how could I have been so stupid_, she thought.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked.

"You did what you were taught to do, Ani." she answered.

"I am sorry that it had to be your father, Steph." he said.

"Don't be Ani, I am not really close to him and he did kill my mother when I was little." she answered trying to give him something to rationalize his decision. He went over to one of the windows and was silent for a long time.

"I have to go, Stephanie." He said and left before she could stop him.

Some how she knew where he was going. She decided to try to follow him. She came around the corner and saw Stass Allie looking shocked.

"Where is Anakin?" she asked.

Stass Allie said, "He went to join Master Windu and the others."

Stephanie knew there was going to be some danger to the temple. She called Taina on the comlink and said, "Now is the time to hide the younglings and we didn't have much time."

They got all the Youngling and Padawans hidden in a half an hour. "Taina, leave and hide do not come out of hiding no matter what you hear." she said, _even if I scream_, she thought.

Taina left. All the other Jedi were standing by the Council chambers and she said, "This is it, of course you don't know where the children are hidden for the reason so that they will not know where they are. The only ones who know that information right now are Mace, Master Tiin, Taina, and I."

- - -

Gate Master Jurokk sprinted through the empty vaulted hallway, clattering echoes of his footsteps making him sound like a platoon. The main doors of the Temple were slowly swinging inward in answer to the code key punched into the outside lock pad.

The gate master had seen him on the monitor.

Anakin Skywalker.

Alone.

The huge doors creaked inward; as soon as they were wide enough for the Gate Master to pass, he slipped though.

Anakin stood in the night outside, shoulders hunched, head down against the rain.

"Anakin," he gasped, running up to the young man. "Anakin, what happened? Where are the Masters?"

Anakin looked at him as though he wasn't sure who the Gate Master was. "Where is Stass Allie?"

"In the meditation chambers-we felt something happen in the Force, something awful. She's searching the Force in deep meditation, trying to get some feel for what's going on…" his voice trailed away. Anakin didn't seem to be listening.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?"

Jurokk looked past him now. The night beyond the temple was full of clones. Battalions of them. Brigades. Thousands.

"Anakin," he said slowly, "what's going on? Something's happened. Something horrible. How bad is it?"

The last thing Jurokk felt was the emitter of a lightsaber against the soft flesh beneath his jaw; the last thing he heard was, as blue plasma chewed upward through his head and burst from the top of his skull and burned away his life, was Anakin's melancholy reply.

"You have no idea…"

Steph felt the Gate Master die. She led the Jedi and older padawans to the main hallway and saw Anakin. He was leading the Clones right into the Temple and the Clones were firing right at her and the others.

"Leave the daughter of the Chancellor alive, Put your guns on stun and kill them later." she heard him command. She came running up with her lightsaber whirling and dispatched ten clones until she got to Anakin. She was just about to him when five clones blocked her path. In the Jedi melee she noticed that she, Jaina and Stass Allie were the only ones standing, and the others were either evacuating the premises or dead. Then Jaina and Stass Allie fell to Anakin's blade. Anakin turned towards her and told the clones to move out of her way saying if it was a fight she wants than a fight she gets.

They moved out of her way and she started advancing right at Anakin. He advanced with all his strength and used the dark side. She remembered the words Mace told her and started to use Vaapad. "So you did learn that from Mace, why did he not try to teach me that?" he asked.

"Maybe he saw right through you," she replied.

Then she felt a cold presence behind her and Anakin looked actually confident. Then out of nowhere she was force pushed from the back and flew into the wall and saw no more.


	12. the end of the Jedi?

**Disclaimer: ** I do **not** own Star Wars or any characters except my character.

Chapter 12- The End of the Jedi?

She woke up to find that she was slumped up against a wall. _Why am I down like this?_ She thought to herself and remembered what happened. _How much time has gone by,_ she thought.

"Sir, She is stirring." she heard a voice.

"Good, now let's see if see will tell us what we need to know." she heard her father say. "Vader."

_Vader? Who is this Vader that he is talking to _she wondered then the answer came when she heard, "Yes, Master." _Anakin is Vader_, she thought her stomach dropping

"Ani?" she asked slurring.

"No, I am Vader, now." he answered.

"Daughter, I know that you can tell me something about the missing younglings. I am very sorry I forced pushed you so hard into the wall that you are currently leaning against," Palpatine said, kneeling down to get eye to eye with her. His eyes were cold feline yellow dots under a hood.

"No, you aren't and I am not telling you anything. I also know that you killed my mother because you wanted to and you didn't lose control that day, Sidious" she answered calmly.

"Vader, leave us and go search for the children," said Palpatine. Palpatine and Stephanie both watch Anakin/Vader leave. "So are you going to tell me you found out that I told you was a lie, finally?" he asked, good humoredly.

"Yes, I did figure that out right after you told me what happened. I also knew when to hide the children. I was commanded not to tell a soul about where I hid them, so if you excuse me for saying, you are sure ugly under that hood," she spat, and pushed herself up after striking him in the face, and put her lightsaber back on her utility belt.

"No I will not excuse you until you tell me where they are." he interrupted, grabbing her arm and pulled her back to face him. "You will tell me."

"Master, I have found where some of the older ones were and disposed of them. Am I interrupting something?" Anakin asked, seeing that he walked in on a big argument.

"No, you didn't VADER, I just told him that I am not going to tell him, and only one other person knows where they are, not including Mace who I assume is dead," she answered.

"Let me guess who it is, Taina." Anakin said.

"Commander, find my daughter's padawan, Taina, and bring her alive," commanded Palpatine, pushing her into the wall.

"So now are you going to tell us?" he asked as he rounded on her.

"No, and by the way I sent Taina away so that you can't use her against me," she answered, smiling. "You just can't wipe us Jedi off the face of the galaxy."

She heard marching coming towards her and saw Taina in the middle of a group of clones. "Taina, I told you don't come out no matter what you hear," she said.

"Sorry master, I heard and saw you hit the wall through the vents and I had to come and get you out of here." Taina answered.

"How touching, she will risk her life to get you away from your own father," said Palpatine, caressing Stephanie's cheek.

"You are not my father, the Jedi are my family not you," Stephanie snarled.

"Vader, hold Stephanie back," he said as pushed her towards Vader. She felt a cold metal hand grab her arm. Palpatine force grabbed her lightsaber before she could get it off her belt. He told two of the clones to hold Taina.

"Now I am only going to ask this question once, and if you answer the way I want you to Taina will live. Do you understand?" Palpatine asked as he turned on her lightsaber, gabbing Taina's hair and leveling the lightsaber near the girl's neck.

"You win, they are ..." she started sadly.

"Master, my life isn't worth it." Taina shouted.

"Shut up," Yelled Palpatine, strikeing Jaina.

She felt Vader's other arm grab her other arm and he held her closer to him.

"Where are they?" asked Palpatine, walking towards Steph.

She hung her head. "They are in the tunnels under the Room of a Thousand Fountains," she answered.

"Very good. Very good. See, Vader, everyone has a price," he said and then he plunged her lightsaber through Taina.

Taina let out a gasp. Stephanie tore out of Vader's grip and ran towards her fallen padawan. Surprisingly, Palpatine backed up and let her get to Taina. "I trusted you! I will kill you father," she yelled at him.

Then she heard very faintly from Taina, "No, There is no right way to do the wrong thing."

"You're right, my padawan," Stephanie said and Taina smiled and died. She looked up to see Vader in shock and screamed at both of them, "I trusted you, how could you?"

"You know because I wanted to. She looked too much like your mother," Palpatine said, as Vader did nothing but look away from her.

Then he and Vader left to kill the younglings. She realized that she failed to save them, that she was as responsible for their deaths as her father and Vader. Then she turned back to Taina's body and did not let any clone take her away. She laid herself across Taina's body and sobbed herself to sleep.


	13. Hope and a Pawn

**Disclaimer:** I once again do **NOT** own _Star Wars _or any characters but my own made up ones

Chapter 13- Hope and a Pawn

She woke up the next day, saw the body of her padawan, and broke down again. She slid to the nearest wall and curled up in a ball and started saying that it was all her fault. Then she saw a Padawan pass by heading to the door. He got out ok, but before he got to a speeder that was parked there in front; the clones shot him down.

"It is my entire fault. Kill me," she begged a nearby clone.

"I am sorry, your highness, but your father commands that you remain alive and well in our care," replied the clone.

"Where is my lightsaber?" she questioned.

"It is with your father until you are mentally stable, Princess." he replied.

In the vast misty gloom of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, one of the clones from the cleanup squad caught a glimpse of someone moving beyond a stand of Hylain marsh bamboo. "Halt!" he shouted. "You there! Don't move!"

The shadowy figure darted off into the gloom, and the clone turned to his squad brothers. "Come on! Whatever that was, we can't let it get away!"

The clones pelted off into the mist. Behind them, at the spill of bodies they'd been working on, fog and gloom gave birth to a pair of Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan stepped over white-armored bodies to kneel beside blaster-burned corpses of children. Tears flowed freely down the tracks that hadn't had the chance to dry since he'd first entered the temple. "Not even the younglings survived. It looks like they made a stand here."

Yoda's face creased with ancient sadness. "Or trying to flee they were, with some turning back to slow the pursuit."

Obi-Wan turned to another body, an older one, a Jedi fully mature and beyond. Grief punched a gasp from his chest. "Master Yoda – it's the Troll…"

Yoda looked over and nodded bleakly. "Abandon his young students, Cin Drallig would not."

Obi-Wan sank to his knees beside the fallen Jedi. "He was my lightsaber instructor…"

"And his, was I," Yoda said. "Cripple us, grief will, if let it we do."

"I know. But…it's one thing to know a friend is dead, Master Yoda. It's another to find his body…"

"Yes." Yoda moved closer. With his gimer stick, he pointed at a bloodless gash in Drallig's shoulder that had cloven deep into his chest. "Yes, it is. See this, do you? This wound, no blaster could make."

An icy void opened in Obi-Wan's heart. It swallowed his pain and his grief, leaving behind a precariously empty calm.

He whispered, "A lightsaber?"

"Business with the recall beacon, have we still." Yoda pointed with his stick at figures winding towards them among the trees and pools. "Returning, the clones are."

Obi-Wan rose. "I will learn who did this."

"Learn?"

Yoda shook his head sadly.

"Know already, you do," he said, and hobbled off into the gloom.

They got close to the room that contained the beacon, they discovered Stephanie in the hallway asleep curled up.

"Master Yoda, Stephanie's alive and there are no blaster or saber wounds on her, but she looks a little beaten up," said Obi-Wan kneeling down by her.

"Right you are, see if woken up she can be," said Yoda.

Obi-Wan shook her gently and she woke up screaming. "Calm down, Stephanie, it is just us not the Emperor." said Obi-Wan, quickly covering her mouth until she calmed down.

"Obi-Wan, Yoda, I thought every Jedi was killed except for me and one other," she said looking between the two Masters in disbelief in her expression.

"We heard about last night into this morning. We didn't think anyone survived the attack," said Obi-Wan. "Who did this?"

"I…I…I can't tell you, Master Kenobi. I just can't."

"I will find out by other means then," he replied.

"I am sorry that I failed you, Masters, He found out where I hid all the children and he took my saber with him to keep me from killing myself, and I need advice on what to do now," she said.

"Go to Sidious you should, pledge your loyalty to him, need we people inside of his capital. Request also a ride to Alderaan with senator Organa, and brief you on this mission I shall. If fail I shall," said Yoda.

"Yes, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you both," she said while bowing and left them to do what they were going to do.

She drove a speeder to the capital building and got there right after the emergency meeting. She went to her father's office and bowed to him. "Ah, my daughter came to join me," he said.

"Yes, father I am going to pledge loyalty to you and the Empire. I am requesting a holiday to go to Alderaan and my lightsaber back," she replied.

"Yes, I will grant your request on one condition," he said.

"Name it father," she replied she said calmly.

"You will help Vader find any Jedi left alive from order 66," he stated.

"As you wish, Father," she said putting a lot of empathies on the word father.

"You may go with senator Organa to Alderaan, and here is your lightsaber." he said holding out her lightsaber out to her. She felt resentment towards him as she took her lightsaber back. If the senate did not believe him about the Jedi plot, she would have struck him down where he stood, and she really wanted to but she smiled, bowed, walked out of the room, and went to find Senator Organa.

"Senator Organa, Wait" you yelled running after him. He stopped and looked afriad to see you comming but then he relaxed a bit.

"Stephanie, Yoda said you might be comeing along with us." he whispered.

"It is not wise to say that name in this city, Senator," you answered also in a whisper, "And yes I got my father's permission because He told me to."

"Good, that would not really complicate matters. Now let's get a move on." he answered.

An half an hour of driving around they heard Yoda's voice over the comlink saying that he had failed to kill your father. Then Senator Organa told him to activate his homing beacon and her to get in the back seat.

After they boarded the _Tantive IV_, she sat right next to Yoda and said, "My father was the Sith lord and I never felt that. It is my entire fault. I should have known. He used the order like a big bunch of pawns. I should have known."

"Stephanie, sometimes you see your loved ones as you want see them, not as they are." Organa said.

"I hope, fail Obi-Wan did not." Yoda said then added, "A dark shroud has fallen on the Republic. The condition for you to leave was?"

"Only track down all remaining Jedi and turn them over, at least he didn't say kill them." you answered.

Then Antilles pointed the ship for a medical facility in the asteroid belt of Polis Massa.


End file.
